A Digital Revolution: Shounen Kakumei Ken
by Taichi-Chan1
Summary: A Kenyako fairytale inspired by the Utena anime. UPDATED!
1. The Story Begins

****

A Digital Revolution

__

(Shounen Kakumei Ken) 

****

Written by: Taichi-chan (me!) ^_^

__

Inspired by the music, costumes and anime of _"Revolutionary Girl Utena_" 

Characters from _"Digimon Adventure 02" _and _"Digimon Tamers" _

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Revolutionary Girl Utena. They belong to their proper owners. ^_^

****

Words from the author: 

Revised on: 9/11/03

Finally! After re-editing, proof-reading, and the helpful comments from Jbramx2 and Glay. I gain enough confidence to post my fan fiction, "A Digital Revolution." here. I didn't know that there were a couple of Digimon/ Utena fan fictions here and I really enjoyed them. ^_^ I'm very proud of this Utena/ Digimon fan fiction series because it took me about 3 to 4 months to write thirty chapters in three sagas. To be honest, when I wrote the early chapters, I haven't seen the Utena anime. So after completing this fan fiction, I re-edited some things to make perfect sense for you readers out there. Hopefully I will get a lot of reviews from this fan fiction series. I also have a soundtrack list for this fan fiction series and is mostly music from the Utena anime. I was inspired by the opening song, _"Rinbu Revolution"_ sung by Okui Masami. 

Glay, your wonderful artwork over at _Reality Check _Oekaki Board as inspired me to write this fan fiction. Thank you so much for reading it. Jbramx2, I'm really glad that your comments has encouraged me to write the sequel to this brilliant fan fiction series. Dedicated to my wonderful friends over at _Fruit Patch_. Thanks guys! ^_^

The setting is modern meets medieval, with the palaces and modern technology. So you might get really confused about it. ^^; Plus I when I wrote this chapter, I haven't seen the Utena anime. I highly suggest that you read my author's notes and the preview, so you get a head's up of the plot and the character cast: 

-Taichi-chan 

__

_Let's live our lives heroically,  
let's live them with style.  
Even if the two of us  
are ever torn apart . . .  
. . . take my revolution  
  
In the sunlit garden,  
we both joined our our hands.  
Drawing close for comfort,  
we both swore:  
Never again would  
we ever fall in love.  
  
I see that photo of us smiling,  
standing cheek to cheek.  
I look at it and a bit of  
loneliness starts to fill me  
  
Even if I dream, even if I cry,  
even if I get hurt . . .  
. . . reality keeps  
on coming recklessly.  
  
I wanna find out where I am,  
the value of being me.  
Gonna take who  
I've been up till now . . ._

_  
. . . and find the strength  
to throw it all away.  
Strip down to nothing at all.  
Become like a rose petal  
blowing free!  
  
Even if the two of us  
are ever torn apart . . .  
. . . I swear that I  
will change the world_  
  
- Rinbu Revolution (sung by: Okui Masami) 

****

Introduction:

Once upon a time, in a modern, peaceful valley. There were two separated kingdoms. The kingdom on the left was ruled by the rose princess. The one on the right was ruled by a young prince named Sam Ichijouji. After the battle of the digital revolution, the young prince had passed away and his brother Ken to was next to the throne. In the kingdom of the rose princess, young Yolei Inoue was the next princess in line since her older sister was married and moved away. The prince and the princess do not know each other. The princess is engaged to a young rich boy named Michael, she does not want to marry him because of his wealth. She will only love someone who is kind and caring. Little that they know, that the two kingdoms become into one if the prince and the princess are destined to fall in love at first sight. Will they ever meet each other?

Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Yolei Inoue was hurrying to get to the town square. She wanted to buy some books in the bookstore. On her way, she complained. Yolei was dressed in a school uniform with lime green pleated skirt, puffed sleeves and the sailor collar was also lime green. 

"I hate walking, I wish I had a car or something, I wish I can drive!" Yolei whined.

She accidentally tripped on a rock and land flat on her face. Yolei felt embarrassed that a girl like herself shouldn't be so downright clumsy. 

"OUCH! That hurt! I hate this, now what?" she moaned. 

As Yolei got up and dusted her uniform, she heard the noise of galloping close by. 

Suddenly, a white magnificent horse was heading in the same direction. The horse halted and young boy with midnight blue hair, indigo eyes with a handsome face got off . He was wearing a long white long sleeve shirt, russet-colored rider pants, and black boots. He gaze upon Yolei's dazed expression. She began to blush when she tried to talk to him. Instead, she began to shutter. It was though that the young lavender-haired girl felt this warmth towards him. 

"Are you alright, miss?" asked the boy. 

"I-I-I -am. What is your name?" asked Yolei. 

"My name is Ken, and you are?"

"Yolei. I'm sorry that I um--gah-- I need to go to the bookstore. I need get there faster. Perhaps, you could help me?"

"Sure! I can get you there, come with me."

"Thank you! Oh thank you so much!!"

So, Ken and Yolei rode on horseback onwards to town square. Yolei felt that the young gentlemen came to her rescue even though she tripped and injured herself. 

At the town square, the crowds were hectic and semi-crowed when the two arrived. Over at the bookstore, Yolei got the books that she needed. Ken was over the jewelry store, he saw a jewel-encrusted rose locket that played a harmonious tone when its opened. 

"You are such a charming girl, and I want to give you something." said Ken.

He gave Yolei the rose locket. She was so speechless, that when she opened the locket, a charming melody played. It made her even blush even more. 

"Ken you're the first boy I have ever met who actually given me something. You see, I come from a very rich family, and most boys care about is their money." said Yolei.

"Thank you, as for my family, I live in other side of the kingdom, I hardly ever get outside."

"That's depressing."

The two went to the flower shop. Ken pointed at a beautiful bouquet of roses that were displayed in the front window. 

"See those flowers in the shop? Roses are sign of love and beauty. I hope that our relationship will be beautiful. Just like those roses." said Ken. 

"That is so wonderful. You're like a poet and you're sympathetic about every living thing."

"Yolei, I must go, I have a long way to get home. Do you want me to take you home first?"

"That's okay, you've done too much, I'll just wait until my friends get here. I promised them that I'll be waiting by the bookstore."

"Oh okay, goodbye". Then Ken kissed the hand. The daring lad got on his horse and galloped away. 

Yolei was starry-eyed and said, "Oh my! That's the one boy I should marry! He's so cute, kind and everything!! I wished that Ken was a prince, then I would marry him, and we would live happily ever after like all fairy tale stories end!"

A red limo came in front of the bookstore. The window opened, It was Sora, Mimi and Kari. 

"Your highness, we need to get going! Our first day of school starts tomorrow!" stated Sora.

"I thought we came to town square so we can shop and get our hair done." said Mimi.

"We are going to do that Mimi but Yolei had to get her books first. Do you want to go shopping now?" asked Kari. 

"Okay!" said Yolei. 

While the girls shopped at a nearby dress store, Yolei talked to Kari. Mimi and Sora were trying on wondrous ball gowns in the dressing room.

"Kari? Do you ever have a boy to like you because you're wealthy? Or because of your personality?"

" I got two boys giving me stuff. TK is very well-mannered and lives in this kingdom and there's Davis who's so… juvenile."

"Davis doesn't know when to give up." sighed Yolei.

"So who's the guy, Yolei?" asked Kari.

" Well, his name is Ken, he's very poetic, and he gave this locket!" said Yolei while she showed Kari the locket that play a charming tune. Kari was pleased by the wonderful song it played. 

"Oooh! I can see why you're blushing all the time," said Mimi. "I do the same thing around Matt, he's one of the prince's consuls." 

"Matt's my crush!" shouted Sora while she was carrying her shopping bags, "But, I still have feelings for Tai." 

"You should go with Tai if still have feelings for him." said Kari.

"I don't know." said Sora. "Let's get back to the palace, I'm getting tired."

"Okay, let's go." said Yolei.

Meanwhile, Ken went home to his palace. He was indeed the prince of his kingdom. Joe Kido was his adviser who keeps him on schedule. 

"Sir, you're late for dinner, hurry!" said Joe.

"I'm sorry Joe, but I met this wonderful girl named Yolei."

"That's nothing, hurry!!"

Ken was fully dressed in his white uniform and his crown. He sat down on a chair in the dinning hall. His consuls Tai, Matt and Izzy sat down too. They too were also well-dressed. 

"So how was you day, sir?" asked Izzy.

"I told Joe, I have met the most beautiful girl."

"What does she look like?" asked Matt.

"Well, she had on glasses, and lavender-colored hair. She was also wearing a school uniform." said Ken.

"Ken, you probably met a really smart girl from that school that you're going to pretty soon." said Tai while he ate dinner.

Izzy was analyzing Ken's description of the girl. Then a thought came up to his mind. 

"Tai, Matt, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Tai and Matt left the table to talk to Izzy. Ken just fantasizing about his "dream" girl. 

The boys were outside of the dinning hall talking.

"Ken was talking about Princess Yolei, the rose princess from the other kingdom. Maybe, he didn't observe her in her royal attire." said Izzy.

"Well, Ken's got a crush. Speaking about crushes, Kari's having some problems with Davis and your brother." said Tai.

"Fighting over a girl, that's so typical, they should just duel." said Matt.

"Dueling is not going to help in this serious situation." said Izzy.

In his chambers, Ken starts to think about Yolei, he started to write poems.

As for Yolei, she was sleeping in her bedroom, clinging to the locket that Ken gave her. 

**Next Chapter: The First Day of School**

That's the first chapter! Please review! After 5 reviews, I'm going to post the 2nd Chapter. ^^ Here are the song cues if you want to know listen to these songs while reading the fan fiction! 

****

Song Cues: (Throughout the chapter..) 

Rinbu Revolution _"Round Dance Revolution"_ (TV Size) - Shoujo Kakumei Utena Opening Theme - Opening Theme of the fanfic

The Sunlit Garden - It's played in the introduction. It's also played when Yolei opens up the locket. 

Truth (TV Size) - Utena 1st Ending Theme - Closing Theme of the fanfic. 

Missing truth & forever

Kissing love & true your heart

Embrace me with your arms so true

The key to open up tomorrow is reality.

I want to keep destroying lies...

As long as all we're doing is talking,

you won't ever see anything at all.

The guy I want to know is annoying,

he wants me to misunderstand him.

Excuses really suit adults

who hang on to old stories.

Unchosen angels

have no need for wings.

Missing truth & forever

Kissing love & true your heart

I'll like the me of tomorrow.

At least I believe so; I want to believe,

I want to keep hating lies.

- Truth (Luka Yumi) 

Please review! ^_^


	2. First Day of School

****

A Digital Revolution

__

(Shounen Kakumei Ken) 

****

Written by: Taichi-chan (me!) ^_^

__

Inspired by the music, costumes and anime of _"Revolutionary Girl Utena_" 

Characters from _"Digimon Adventure 02" _and _"Digimon Tamers" _

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Revolutionary Girl Utena. They belong to their proper owners. ^_^

This is the author speaking, thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry, that the first chapter was rushed. I have revised it. I was so excited about posting this. ^^; I made a few changes for the school that Ken and Yolei are attending. I decided to change the name of the academy to "White Rose Academy" or "Shiroi Bara" instead of Othori Academy. If I had stuck with Othori, then this would sound like "Digimon meets Utena" instead of a fusion fanfiction.

Otherwise, enjoy and please review! ^_^

-Taichi-chan 

__

_Let's live our lives heroically,  
let's live them with style.  
Even if the two of us  
are ever torn apart . . .  
. . . take my revolution  
  
In the sunlit garden,  
we both joined our our hands.  
Drawing close for comfort,  
we both swore:  
Never again would  
we ever fall in love.  
  
I see that photo of us smiling,  
standing cheek to cheek.  
I look at it and a bit of  
loneliness starts to fill me  
  
Even if I dream, even if I cry,  
even if I get hurt . . .  
. . . reality keeps  
on coming recklessly.  
  
I wanna find out where I am,  
the value of being me.  
Gonna take who  
I've been up till now . . ._

_  
. . . and find the strength  
to throw it all away.  
Strip down to nothing at all.  
Become like a rose petal  
blowing free!  
  
Even if the two of us  
are ever torn apart . . .  
. . . I swear that I  
will change the world_  
  
- Rinbu Revolution (sung by: Okui Masami) 

****

Chapter 2: The First Day of School

The next morning, Yolei was wide-awake for her first day of school at the White Rose Academy. In her bedroom, she got dressed in her school uniform, and was ready to go. She quickly ran downstairs near the entrance while her ladies-in-waiting were waiting for her. 

"Are you nervous?" asked Sora. 

"Well, not much. I don't want anyone to stare at me while arrive." she said.

"Don't be nervous Yolei! This is your first day as a middle school student. You will be fine." said Mimi while patting her on the shoulder. 

"Well, let's go." added Kari.

At the other kingdom, Ken was awaked by Joe in his bedroom. Then at breakfast:

"Your highness?"

"Yes, what is it Joe?"

"Your first day of school is today. It is a tradition that you should be noticed. It is an easier way to find you." said Joe.

Joe went to the wardrobe and took out Sam's black school uniform; it was so clean that it looked new.

"Alright, I'll put this uniform on."

"Your brother would be proud of you."

Ken nodded and heading for his chambers so he could changed. 

Tai, Matt, Izzy, along with Davis were wearing identical teal uniforms. They were waiting for Ken to be ready for school. 

"Dude! I look cool, Kari will notice me!" said Davis while showing off his uniform to the older boys. 

"Davis, we're wearing the same uniforms. So, don't try to press your luck." said Matt.

"I'm ready to go." said Ken, he looked a bit nervous.

"Why are you wearing black?" asked Tai.

"Joe says it is the only way for you guys to notice me when there is trouble."

"Joe is overly protective. He's still worried about the Digital Revolutionary Wars with the Kaiser, but that is history." said I.

"I know, let's go." said Ken. All of the boys headed off for school.

The academy was located in between the two kingdoms. The entire campus was enormous that it reached out for miles. It was indeed beautiful, with its emerald green fields, a sturdy clock tower, and wonderful building structures that seem a bit European. Yolei and the girls walking were the greenhouse was located. 

"This place has a big swimming pool, a whole grassy area for outside sports, and tennis courts!" said Mimi with awe.

"Look at this!" yelled Sora. She pointed at the greenhouse. 

All of the girls went to the greenhouse window. Inside was a huge, beautiful garden filled with colorful roses, lilies, tulips and all assortments of flowers.

"All of those flowers are so pretty, especially the roses," said Mimi. "Who's that cute guy?"

"What cute guy?" asked Sora.

Mimi pointed at the window, there was a blonde haired boy watering the plants. 

"That's Michael, the one that I'm engaged to." said Yolei.

"Yolei, you should choose whatever guy you want." sighed Kari.

"Hey guys! Look over here!" shouted Mimi while she ran off. 

The girls ran to the athletic activities building and peeked through the window.

"A sword duel!" said Yolei.

"Who is the guy wearing the black uniform?" asked Mimi.

"There 's Davis, trying to impress Kari again." said Sora with a unsatisfied expression on her face. 

"Davis tries too much. He's not good with fencing nor sword dueling. " said Kari.

"Let me see! Let me see!" squeaked Yolei. 

Yolei couldn't see anything while Sora, Mimi, and Kari was looking at the window.

Inside was a big dueling stadium, everyone was there. Tai and Matt were sitting in the bleachers watching Ken and Davis fighting with rapier-style swords. 

"Tai, you shouldn't bet with Ken, he's really good." said Matt.

"Neither Ken or I bet. I just told him to make Davis a total fool of himself. I told Davis that Kari likes boys who can duel, and Ken's not outstanding swordsmen." said Tai.

"That's harsh, but clever." chuckled Matt. 

"I can't attack you if you keep running away from the sword." said Ken while attempting to attack Davis with his sword.

"I thought you said that Ken isn't good in fencing. But, he's fast and he's trying to kill me!" shouted Davis.

He was covering his eyes while swinging his sword in mid-air.

"I give up!"

Everyone cheered, Tai and Matt were laughing. As for the girls, they finished watching from the window.

"He's cute! Such handsome amethyst eyes!" said Mimi.

"But he's young, he's not my type." said Sora.

"Yolei can have him, I don't need three boys trying to impress me." said Kari. 

"Who are you talking about?" pondered Yolei. 

"That one, with the midnight blue hair in the black uniform." said Mimi while she pointed. 

Yolei gawked at the boy that the girls were talking about, it was Ken.

"That's him, the boy I told you about! It's Ken!" shouted Yolei.

"Ken? Here?" said Kari, "I thought he lived in the other kingdom, I guess that he chose this school is because it closer to his home." 

"Why is he wearing that black uniform? Isn't teal the color of the boy's school uniform?" asked Sora.

"Black is his favorite color?" shrugged Mimi.

Yolei looked a bit puzzled. Ken was going to the same school as she was. 

__

"Should I say "Hello" to him? But, I'm too nervous to go up to him." she thought. 

It was sunset and outside of the academy gates. Ken along with Tai, Matt and Izzy were talking about his humorous duel against Davis Motomiya.

"Davis can't even fight, even if he ever gets into a duel. He'll probably give up." said Ken. "That is way we duel, to prepare ourselves." 

"Since the last Digital Revolutionary War, the Kaiser's warriors lost." said Tai.

"Let's not talk about that. Think about the ball coming up in the castle tomorrow night," Said Matt. "Soon we'll be dancing with beautiful ladies and ask one of them to be my girlfriend!"

Ken laughed and said, "Honestly, I think that all of the girls will ask_ you _to be their boyfriend, maybe their future husband."

"Very funny." said Matt sarcastically. 

"Well, we better get back to the castle, you know how Joe gets when we're late." said Izzy. 

"You guys try to keep Joe from worrying too much, I'll stay here." said Ken.

The three gentlemen left and Ken decided to stay and watch the sun setting the warm colored sky.

He heard the sound of footstep coming towards him and it was Yolei.

"Ken?" she uttered. 

"Yolei?" Ken gasped and turned around. He saw the lavender-haired girl, her hazel eyes glazed upon the young lad with curiosity and delight. 

"I didn't know that you're going to the same school as me!" she said.

"I didn't know that either." said Ken.

"This is great! We get to see each other again! I can't believe it! Are you going to the ball that the prince is holding at his palace?" asked Yolei ecstatically.

"Well, you see, I might be there helping out. You can meet me there." said Ken.

"Okay." agreed Yolei. She had a cheerful grin on her face. 

"Good-bye Yolei, I must go." said Ken, and then he left.

Yolei watched the sun going down into the horizon, and then a familiar face appeared.

"Yolei? Why are you doing here?" asked the blonde boy. It was Michael, the boy that he was engaged to. 

"Michael?"

"You should be in the palace." he said.

"Sora, Mimi and Kari went, I told them that I was meeting someone here."

"I hope that someone is me, because if it isn't, I hope you didn't kiss him." said Michael.

"I didn't Michael."

"Remember, you are mine. We're engaged, you are _my_ rose bride." he said angrily. He violently shook her by the arms. 

"I got to go home, good bye Michael." said Yolei while she got away from Michael's grip.

Yolei ran to the entrance of the academy, and spotted the red limo where the three girls were inside waiting for her.

At the academy gates, Michael was pondering.

"That blue-haired boy that I overheard people talking about, he's seeing my Yolei, I must challenge him to win my rose bride back!"

**Next Chapter: The Surprises at the Ball**

Missing truth & forever

Kissing love & true your heart

Embrace me with your arms so true

The key to open up tomorrow is reality.

I want to keep destroying lies...

As long as all we're doing is talking,

you won't ever see anything at all.

The guy I want to know is annoying,

he wants me to misunderstand him.

Excuses really suit adults

who hang on to old stories.

Unchosen angels

have no need for wings.

Missing truth & forever

Kissing love & true your heart

I'll like the me of tomorrow.

At least I believe so; I want to believe,

I want to keep hating lies.

- Truth (Luka Yumi) 

****

Song Cues: (Throughout the chapter..) 

Rinbu Revolution _"Round Dance Revolution"_ (TV Size) - Shoujo Kakumei Utena Opening Theme - Opening Theme of the fanfic

****

Gokuen no Scarlet (Utena's Theme) - Ken's Theme.

Truth (TV Size) - Utena 1st Ending Theme - Closing Theme of the fanfic. 


	3. Surprises at the Ball

****

A Digital Revolution

__

(Shounen Kakumei Ken) 

****

Written by: Taichi-chan (me!) ^_^

__

Inspired by the music, costumes and anime of _"Revolutionary Girl Utena_" 

Characters from _"Digimon Adventure 02" _and _"Digimon Tamers" _

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Revolutionary Girl Utena. They belong to their proper owners. ^_^

****

Words from the author: 

Sorry everybody! I started school in August and it's been keeping me from working this fan fiction series. Okay, now that's settle, time to explain some things. One, Davis acts like a goof and he starts to fight with TK. Now, you're probably wondering that I dislike him. I really like the goggle head and he's really humorous in certain parts of this series, in some parts he can be serious. I'm going to start to re-edit the fourth chapter that will introduce Davis' older sister Jun Motomiya. If you seen the Utena series, Nanami tries to stop anyone from getting near her brother Touga. Well, with Jun, she does not want any girl to go near her "lover" Matt Ishida. Plus Jun gets into silly shenanigans. Oh, there are certain terms that I used from the Utena series. Michael calls Yolei "his rose bride." In the anime series, the rose bride is engaged to the champion of the duels and they have to be by their side forever. In this version, Yolei isn't exactly the rose bride and she has to be elected to be a rose bride, again I haven't seen series when I typed this a year ago. ^_^; Jbramx2 beta-read this and help me with corrections and such. And I re-edited the translated lyrics to "Truth." Enjoy!! ^_^ 

Heroically, together with style, (is a long, long time)

__

And even that the two of us should be separated, 

Let go of me,

take my revolution,

In the sunlit garden, both of us have seen,

Drawling close each other with the words

"Neither of us, never ever fall in love again.." 

(Every time)

I see that photo, of the two of us, 

standing there to cheek to cheek,

I look at it, and a bit of loneness, 

And starts to fill me..

(Revolution…)

I even though I dream, even though I cry, and even though I get hurt,

Reality keeps coming recklessly,

I want to find out where I am, the value of being of me,

I'm going to take up until now,

Going gather my strength, strip nothing at all,

Becoming like a rose petal, blowing free,

And even that the two of us should be separated,

I swear that I would change the world..

- Rinbu Revolution (sung by: Okui Masami) 

****

Chapter 3: Surprises at the Ball  
  
The night of the ball finally arrived. At Yolei's castle, the girls were getting ready. Yolei was stunning in her white gown. Her friends, which happened to also be her ladies in waiting, were also lovely in their dresses. Sora was pretty in red. Mimi was wearing her mint green dress and Kari, a pink dress. Once finished, and when Mimi had given her final approval of them, they got inside their limo and were taken to the prince's castle.  
  
At the castle, the lovely young ladies were escorted into the huge ballroom. Crystal chandeliers dangled from the ceilings, filling the room with splendid lights. Women were decked in gorgeous gowns and priceless jewelry and the men wore elegant suits. Exotic flower decorations hung off the walls. The smell of delicious foods filled the air to everyone's appeal. The orchestra played baroque style music in the background while couples danced in the center of the room. Tai, Matt, and Izzy were standing at the punch bowl serving themselves drinks when the girls arrived. Mimi then spotted the three gentlemen.  
  
"There's Tai, Matt and Izzy, hi!" Mimi waved to the trio. 

  
"Hi girls, and Princess Yolei I presume?" Izzy gave a slight bow to Yolei.   
  
"Nice to meet you too. I'm glad that the guests here didn't notice me yet." said Yolei looking over at the crowds.   
  
"No problem at all your highness." said Tai, then almost as casually asked, "I heard that you're engaged to Michael, correct?"

  
Yolei's smile faded. "Yes, I've talked to him. He says that I'm his rose bride and I belong to him." she stated somberly.

"That's just Michael being jealous." said Kari waving her hand.

  
"What did he mean by calling you his rose bride?" asked Sora in confusion.  
  
"Well," started Matt, "I've heard that a princess who goes to the academy is nominated to be the rose bride. The duelist who beats all of the challengers that dare to claim the fair lady's hand is engaged to her. Michael is the champion duelist of our school, and if you're the 'rose bride', then you're engaged to him. However, the engagement is off when someone defeats him." Matt concluded, drinking from his glass.  
  
"Wait...anyone can challenge him? Then that means...that handsome midnight blue-haired boy who defeated Davis can join the duels and defeat Michael! Not only is he handsome, he looked really skilled!" Mimi remarked excitedly. 

  
Tai and Matt gasped at Mimi's reference to Ken. The boys except for Izzy turned completely white.  
  
_"Oh no, news about the young prince's victory over Davis is spreading like wildfire!"_

thought Tai.   
  
"_We got to keep this a secret before Joe finds out that we let Ken duel in public, otherwise we'll be sentenced for target practice during his archery lesson or worse... his lecture on court etiquette and hygiene,"_ Matt resisted shuddering at the thought. "_Wait! I got an idea!"_

"What boy are you talking about?" said Matt with his most charming smile.  
  
"The boy that beat Davis at the academy," said Yolei. "Do you know him? His name is Ken."  
  
"Ken who? We don't know any Ken." said Tai with a funny look. "Right Matt?"  
  
"Yeah! We don't know anyone by that name, isn't that right Izzy?" said Matt as he jabbed Izzy in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
"Oh yea!" busted Izzy. He clucked and started to sweat as Tai and Matt tried not to spill the beans.

  
"Are you guys hiding something from me?" said Yolei with an upset expression on her face. 

  
Matt, Tai, and Izzy were then stuttering their replies. Mimi and Sora looked on in confusion, and Kari was having some problems with Davis and another familiar face.  
  
"I asked Kari to dance with me TP!"  
  
"Davis, it's obvious that she asked me, now go away." responded TK Takashi. 

  
"I'll challenge you to a duel TM! The loser leaves Kari alone!" Davis suddenly declared.  
  
"Kari is not the rose bride, she is a lady in waiting. But either way, I don't want to duel over something like that, she loves me." TK crossed his arms and turned away from Davis.  
  
"TK, Davis, I think I'll go talk to Sora and Mimi." Kari remarked and walked away from them.   
  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Davis continued to TK.  
  
"Stubborn? You're the most stubborn person I've ever met! I'll challenge you Davis Motomiya, not for Kari's hand but to stop you from bothering the both of us." TK finished his declaration.   
  
Kari just sighed as she put her hand on her forehead. "Why me?"   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice sounded out loudly, catching the attention of the hall. It was Joe standing in the center of the ballroom. Everyone stopped and turned to him. Yolei and the others listened to the announcement coming from the prince's trusty and strict advisor. 

"I give you, the second prince of the crown and brother of the late future king and prince Samuel Ichijouji, his highness, Kenneth Ichijouji." Joe declared.  
  
"That's what you didn't want to tell me!" Yolei spun on the trio of boys. "Ken is a prince!"  
  
"Yes, it's true." said Matt solemnly.   
  
"But did you tell him that you're a princess and _engaged_?" Tai countered.  
  
"No! I didn't want Michael to bother him." explained Yolei. She suddenly brightened up. "But I got a loophole now! That means that the engagement is off if Ken becomes the champion duelist of the academy! Yay! I'm so happy!" Yolei jumped excitedly, clapping her hands as the other three girls stood dumbstruck by what they heard.  
  
"HE'S A WHAT?" all three girls shouted.  
  
"A prince, I got a loophole!" Yolei repeated as she turned to her friends. "I don't want to marry Michael, because he only cares for himself. But if Ken wins, I'll be free from him and free to be with Ken!" 

"Yay! That's good news Yolei!" said Kari overcoming her surprise.  
  
"Ohhh!" Mimi sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Yolei! That means tonight Ken gets to dance with you!" 

  
"I hope so Mimi, I hope so." Yolei blushed thoughtfully.  
  
Ken was at the top of the stairs fully dressed in his prince outfit but without the crown. He spotted Yolei in the crowd as he descended. On the floor, when he passed by Tai, Matt and Izzy, they bowed as a sign of respect to royalty. All of his guests bowed or curtseyed as he passed them.   
  
When he passed by TK, Davis, and Kari, TK bowed and Kari curtseyed. Davis was standing with a confused expression on his face. Kari gave Davis a concerned look while the young lad scratched his maroon hair.   
  
"Davis, bow down, he's royalty!" whispered Kari.  
  
"Oh yeah!" cried Davis and quickly bowed with sheepish grin on his face.   
  
Mimi and Sora both curtseyed as he finally came up to Yolei who could do nothing but stare at him in awe.  
  
"Hello Yolei." said Ken with a soft voice. He smiled sweetly, happy to see his love one more time.   
  
"Ken..." Yolei managed to speak. She was so stunned, yet happy at the turn of events. She blushed deeply when she realized that everyone's attention was on the both of them. She immediately curtseyed to him as gracefully as she could, considering her state of mind. " _It is him! He's here…"_ she thought, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Fair lady, would you give me the honor of having this next dance?" Ken's question snapped her back to attention. 

  
"Sure." She replied softly as Ken offered his hand. Still gazing at him, she slowly put her hand in his. The two walked to the middle of the ballroom and as Ken wrapped his arm around her waist they began to dance. The symphony played a waltz and everyone followed their lead. Mimi danced with Matt, Tai danced with Sora. Davis and TK were still fighting, so Kari decided to dance with Izzy. 

While the music continued to play, Ken and Yolei slipped out of the ballroom and went outside to the courtyard where a glittering pond reflected them under the moonlit sky. The two spotted a bench near a fountain with a statue of Cupid.

"I guess my secret is out, huh Yolei." said Ken as they sat down.  
  
"I guess it is, but why?"   
  
"To protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt, especially because of me." answered Ken in a serious tone. 

"Ken," began Yolei as she took his hand in hers, "since we're finally being honest to each other, I have something to tell you." 

"What is it?"  
  
"I'm the Rose Princess from the other kingdom, my friends are also my ladies in waiting."  
  
"I guess this is fate." remarked Ken in a solemn tone. 

"Fate?" Yolei blinked.  
  
"Think about it, a prince and a princess here outside on a beautiful night like this, it's fate. I guess it was meant to be." Ken smiled. 

"But, I'm engaged to Michael." Yolei continued seriously.  
  
"Who's Michael?"  
  
"That's the blonde boy at the academy. He's the current champion duelist and he's incredibly crude towards me." she concluded frowning. 

"You mean _that_ person has to marry a rose princess like you?" Ken stared in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, he called me a rose bride."  
  
"A rose bride...I thought that you had to be nominated to be a rose bride."  
  
"I heard that too, but when do they nominate the rose bride?" asked Yolei.  
  
"A week from today, the 10th anniversary of the dueling championship. If you're a rose bride, you have to be there to watch the duels, and the duelist who defeats the challengers. The champion duelist, that would be Michael, gets the maiden's hand." said Ken looking thoughtful.

Yolei looked down at her hand, her fingers entwined with his.   
  
"But, Ken...if you defeat Michael...that would mean...we could get engaged." she said shyly, her voice full of hope. "Then both of our kingdoms would unite as one...just like the legend says. We'll be free from all this hiding." Yolei smiled happily, finally looking up at Ken's face.   


In response, Ken smiled and leaned forward until his forehead touched hers. His dark blue bangs caressed her face. Yolei blushed in surprise at the close contact, but couldn't stop herself from smiling in delight. Ken chuckled and gazed at her pretty mouth. If there was anything Ken loved most, it was Yolei's bright, happy and honest smile that conveyed all the purity and love in her heart. Not the polite or well practiced-cheerful smile that she wore in public. This smile reached her eyes and made them golden. This smile extended wide and seemed ready to give into laughter or giggles at any moment. It was a truly innocent and happy smile, that Ken rarely saw in his life. 

"I hope you're right." he whispered, "I don't want us to be torn apart by something like this. I don't think I could face... never seeing your smile again." 

  
"Me too Ken, nothing should separate us. This was meant to be." Yolei whispered in response as she looked deeply into Ken's violet eyes. Ken raised his eyes from her mouth to look at her adoring sparkling hazel eyes. The two moved closer until their lips kissed tenderly beneath the moonlit sky.   
  
Inside the ballroom, Michael had arrived. This was quite a surprise for Sora, Mimi and Kari who hadn't expected him to show up that evening. As he caught sight of the girls, Michael walked up to them.  
  
"Ladies?" Michael greeted them.  
  
"Hello Michael, I didn't know that you were coming." said Sora.  
  
"Have you seen Yolei? When I saw you, I figured Yolei would be here too." he said turning his head to look at the crowds in the ballroom.  
  
"She's with the pri-- I mean she left early!" Mimi stammered when she realized her mistake.   
  
"She's with who?" Michael spun on her. He blinked furiously, coming to a sudden realization, "That blue haired chap...he has my love!"   
  
Tai, Matt and Izzy had seen Michael walk into the ballroom and head towards the three girls. With concerned expressions on their faces, they ran out to the courtyard and spotted Ken and Yolei sitting together on a bench near a fountain.   
  
"Your highness!" Tai and Matt burst out. The three consuls froze when they caught sight of his highness and the princess in an intimate moment. 

The young couple broke their kiss in surprise as they heard the consuls call out.

"You guys!" Yolei cried, blushing and covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. Ken was, for once, speechless and wondered if Joe had something to do with this.

"Ken, you're in danger, Michael is here." said Matt as he overcame his surprise and awkwardness.  
  
"He's going to kill you!" Tai cried, then blinked when they stared at him. "Well, not possibly, but...remember he doesn't know you're the prince! You can't let him see you!". 

"Yolei, you must hide yourself as well!" cried Izzy.

"No." Ken spoke out. Everyone turned to him. Ken took hold of Yolei's hands again, "Michael needs to stop messing with you, Yolei!" he looked at her face encouragingly, "You shouldn't be afraid of him. He doesn't love you.But_ I'll_ always love you." he added quietly.   
  
"I'll always love you too, Ken." said Yolei smiling as both were, once again, caught in each other's eyes. 

  
A moment passed where the three consuls were stunned into silence, until Tai gathered his wits about him and spoke up.

"That's nice and romantic your highness, but back to the problem at hand, sir!" Tai almost panicked. 

"What are you going to do?" Matt asked in a very serious tone.

  
"Yolei, go with them quickly before anyone else notices us together." Ken motioned Yolei to stand up and turned to the trio, "You guys keep Michael busy if he tries to find out we were together. Right now, I need to talk with Kari. I have a plan." at their questioning glances, he replied, "Trust me on this." and sent them on their way.

Yolei followed Tai, Matt and Izzy in the ballroom. Michael spotted them and ran to stop them in their tracks.  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
"Michael!" Yolei jumped at his angry yell.   
  
"Are you flirting with these boys?" 

"These are my _friends_, they are the prince's consuls."   
  
Michael looked irritated, but Matt, Tai and Izzy looked positively angry.  
  
"Engaged or not, Yolei shouldn't be treated the way you've been treating her." Izzy pointed out taking a step forward.  
  
"I really don't want to fight with any of you amateurs. I don't care if you're the prince's consuls, Yolei is mine!" Michael yelled at them.  
  
Ken was watching from outside of the ballroom, when he spotted Kari.  
  
"Psst."  
  
"Huh?" Kari looked at Ken. He motioned for her to follow him outside.  
  
"Prince, you're that boy I saw before. You beat Davis and you're Yolei's crush." Kari pointed out as they walked out.  
  
"Yes, I know, Kari."   
  
"What's going on?" Kari looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Michael is here, as you've noticed, he found Yolei. I heard that he treats Yolei very badly. And now I have seen it for myself. I don't want her to be engaged to him. Can I count on you to help me, Kari?" asked Ken.   
  
"Yes! I'll try my best." she replied determinedly. 

"Thank you. Now I need you to not tell Michael about me being a prince. I want this to continue being a secret for now."   
  
"Okay, I'll also inform Sora and Mimi to keep the secret, your highness. We only want the best for Princess Yolei." she smiled. Ken nodded in response and then smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the ballroom, Michael was still insulting the consuls. Tai was about to resort to violence, but Izzy and Matt clamed him down, reminding him that the time was not appropriate. The girls tried to stop Michael from causing any more harm. All of the guests were staring at them. 

"Michael, you're making a scene here! The prince wouldn't like that all!" Yolei hissed looking around nervously.

"Why, Yolei, my rose bride, you'll always be mine. Neither the prince, his consuls nor that mysterious blue haired chap will EVER have you! No one will!" Michael grabbed Yolei's hand forcefully and tried to pull her towards him. 

"Let go of me!" Yolei cried in pain.

"Oh Yolei, the evening's still young, you won't dance with me?" asked Michael slyly as he brought her closer. 

"Not with a vicious, shallow person like you!" she said angrily as she pushed herself away from him, however Michael still held a painful grip on her hand. He was positively livid at her words.

"Don't you _ever _say that to ME!" Michael hissed as he pulled his hand back to slap Yolei. Kari suddenly rushed in, determined to stop Michael's violent behavior once and for all.

"That's enough!" she yelled. Kari ran between the two and using his surprise at her shout to her advantage, swung back and delivered a painful slap to Michael's face. Everyone gasped. 

Michael dropped Yolei's hand. Silence filled the ballroom after the loud resounding slap. 

Anxiously, Ken watched everything from the outside, his fists clenching until his knuckles were white. After Michael had released Yolei's hand, Ken released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "So that's Michael." he breathed. Ken narrowed his eyes briefly at the boy. Then closed them and chuckled, "Luckily Kari knocked his senses out in time." 

"Why are you outside?" Joe asked him with a serious expression on his face. Ken practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of his advisor's voice. 

"Joe! I was stargazing." Ken replied sheepishly. 

"Stargazing." Joe repeated in a deadpanned voice. Obviously, he did not believe his prince. "What ever happened to that young lady that you were dancing with?" he then asked.

"She's with that malevolent gentlemen over there." Ken pointed to Michael. Joe fixed his glasses, and looked at the crowd.

"Why that's Michael. He's the current champion in your academy. I always knew he was the arrogant type. But why is that girl with him instead of you?" 

"Um Joe, you should check to see if everything is okay over there." said Ken urgently, hoping to distract Joe and get him to settle things in the ballroom. 

"Good idea, I should tell the consuls to escort Mr. Michael out for causing a ruckus." Joe sighed disappointedly and proceeded to rush over to the crowd inside. Ken sighed as well.

In the center of the ballroom, Michael rubbed his face. Kari's red handprint was still somewhat visible on his pale skin.

"Very well, I'll leave, for now." Michael remarked with as much dignity as he could muster. He nodded to Yolei with a indescribable look, "Until then, farewell my rose bride." 

Joe came up to him but Michael avoided the advisor and left the palace.

"Is everything alright?" Joe asked the others standing nearby. The surrounding crowd of people looked at each other and with slight murmuring turned away and continued with the evening.

"Everything is okay. Thank you Kari." said Yolei in a quiet voice. She was still a bit shaken from just a moment ago.

"I don't know what came over me, I just had to slap him!" said Kari still blinking in disbelief. Sora and Mimi grinned. Sora patted her back and Mimi comfortingly hugged Yolei's shoulders. Yolei smiled gratefully at her friends. 

The ball was over, and all of the guest had left at midnight. Back at Yolei's palace, the girls were talking about the excitement of the evening. In the princess's quarters they also began to hatch a plan. 

"I can't believe that scumbag was there. What nerve! He grabbed me as if I was actually his rose bride. Like his property!" cried Yolei furiously as she brushed her long, lavender locks. She was dressed in her white nightgown, ready for bed. Mimi in her pink pajamas with curls in her hair and a matching night cap motioned to her to take it easy on her pretty hair. 

"Yes, but first you have to be voted as the rose bride." Kari remarked sitting on the bed's edge in her peach nightgown. "This way, Ken has the chance to be in a duel against Michael. "And once he's defeated by Ken, Michael can stop this rose bride business with you for good." She nodded in agreement with herself. 

"We'll let everyone know to vote you for rose bride, and then hopefully the guys will enter in the duel championship against Michael." Sora smiled from the other side of the room in her orange pajamas.

"I just can barely believe it, Yolei! Ken's a prince! You two seemed to have been destined to meet. This is like a romantic fairy tale!" cried Mimi with excitement. 

"I just hope this plan is going to work." remarked Sora.  
  
"Yup!" agreed Kari.  
  
"Okay, it's official, the plan is settled then. A week from today I will become the academy's next Rose Bride." Yolei put down her brush and smiled at her friends determinedly.

As the moon began its descent across the night sky horizon, Yolei began to dream.   
She found herself at the prince's courtyard in her school uniform. She looked at her reflection in the nearby pond. But her reflection wasn't wearing her school uniform. Instead she wore a red flowing gown with a golden tiara on her head. Ken walked up to her wearing his school uniform. She looked back to his reflection and saw he was wearing his prince outfit. In the reflection, she slowly curtseyed as Ken bowed with respect. The two held hands and began to dance. Yolei suddenly found that she was indeed dancing with him. The reflection was no longer an illusion. It felt real to her. Yolei was in his arms as they danced on a cloud with a glittering starlit sky above them. Then red roses began to fall from the sky, but the young couple didn't seem to notice. Yolei was happy to see her one true love so close to her.

She sighed in her sleep and said, "We will never be torn apart, we will always be together forever.." 

****

Song Cues: (Throughout the chapter..) 

Rinbu Revolution _"Round Dance Revolution"_ (TV Size) - Shoujo Kakumei Utena Opening Theme - Opening Theme of the fan fiction.

Butou no Eros - This is a waltz remix of "Scarlet no Gokuen." It's played when Yolei and Ken began to dance. This song was played in episode three of "Revolutionary Girl Utena." 

****

Toki ni Ai Wa - It's played in Yolei's dream sequence.

Truth (TV Size) - Utena 1st Ending Theme - Closing Theme of the fan fiction. 

__

Missing truth and forever 

  
Kissing love and true your heart 

  
Embrace me with your true arms 

  
The key to open up tomorrow is reality 

  
I want to keep breaking lies...   
Even if we keep talking any longer 

  
You won't see   


Excuses become such a grown-up 

  
For unchosen angels 

  
Even no feathers are needed 

Missing truth and forever 

  
Kissing love and true your heart 

  
I like myself of tomorrow 

  
I believe so; I want to believe so 

  
So I want to keep lies hating me

- Truth (sung by: Luca Yumi)


End file.
